


Overdose

by dokidokidk



Series: No Fun [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidk/pseuds/dokidokidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua is an awfully attractive man, it’s not really Hansol’s fault if he can’t resist the temptation. [Mafia / Host Club AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdose

**Author's Note:**

> Background story time: Seventeen is underground, elite host club owned by Seungcheol. It is growing up fast and already having another branch at different town (Seoul) lead by Jihoon. This series is basically how all the members are hosts and Seungcheol is trying to take over the world in a (not so) loosely connected oneshots.

_Seventeen, Daegu 06.01 PM_

“The usual please,”

“Ah,” Hansol spins around to see Joshua, clad in casual red plaid shirt with black sleeveless underneath, grinning at him from the barstool, “You are back.”

“Good to be back,” The older one scans the relatively empty room before returning his eyes to the blond, “Puppy said he miss you.”

“Last time I met Mingyu it was just three days ago,” The bartender rolls his eyes as Joshua laughs heartily, “The meeting went well then?”

“Which one do you mean?”

“The one with that cute Chinese mob,” Hansol scrunched up forehead clearly shows his confusion, “I am not aware there was another meeting scheduled.”

“His name is Yixing and I think he really likes our offers, that’s a success right,” Joshua taps his fingers unhappily, “Hansol, give me my fix.”

The one behind the bar walks to the black refrigerator and take a piece of chocolate cake out, “The other one?”

“Remember that guy who threatened Seungcheol and end up dead the other day?” The older expression instantly lit up when he sees the cold treat, “His boys came to Seventeen and hit on Jeonghan.”

“And Seungcheol hyung is okay with that?”

“He was asleep when Chan told me about them,” Joshua excitedly continues on, ”We got hot twins on our staff now, they are older than me.”

The bartender drops the plate in front of the other and bits his lips, “Oh.”

“Don’t worry baby you are still the hottest to me,” Joshua grins at the other jealousy, “Especially when you feed me cake like this.”

Hansol sneers as the other playfully send him kissy face and begin digging into the cake, making delighted pleasured voice from the first bite. The younger tears away his eyes from the temptation and sees Soonyoung solo dancing in front of a group of girls who requested his company with Seokmin casually providing song at the end of the sofa nearby, curled fingers visibly tightens around the microphone when the blond is ending the stage with a kiss to one of the girls.

“How was your flight?”

Hansol sits down in front of the black haired guy, “Noisy,”

“Really,” Joshua carefully cut the remaining cake to two pieces, “How so?”

“Seokmin hyung was complaining the whole way about Soonyoung hyung latching himself to his arm and sleep,” The blond frowns at the memory, “He didn’t even sound sincere.”

“Non-consensual cuddling,” Joshua licks his lips slowly and smirks when the other looks down uncomfortably, he eats and stabs the last piece with the fork, “I wonder what else Soonyoung has to do before that kid gives up.”

“Won’t be a lot I suppose,” Hansol raises an eyebrow at the other expecting hand in front of him, “What?”

The older one smiles and waves the silverware slowly, “Open up.”

“I don’t understand why Seungcheol hyung always insist on having cakes on the menu,” The suited up bartender bites the offer before mumbling again, “I mean it’s a bar!”

“Maybe because he, like the rest of us, is a sugar addict and can’t function properly without it.”

“I am not a sugar addict,” Hansol watches the other casually licks the remaining cream off the fork before putting it down, he sighs, “And you are not either, tease.”

Joshua laughs, “Sure thing baby.”

“You haven’t told me about who will go to Changsa last night.”

“I want Seokmin to go with me but Seungcheol want to send Soonyoung,” He moves the empty plate away, “And Jun obviously will go too.”

“Wait a minute,” Hansol pulls on the other’s wrist unhappily, “To go with you?”

“I’ll go to Changsa for three days, that’s part of the deal,” Joshua takes the other pulling hand and leans closer, “Going to miss me?”

The younger petulantly sticks his tongue out when someone is roughly pulling the seat beside Joshua. Seungkwan sits down with way more force than necessary, “Really sorry to interrupt this adorable date but,” He points his index finger to the older host, “I want what he had.”

“Good evening to you too, Boo.”

The blond makes a second tour to the refrigerator, “Are you going to perform tonight?”

“I don’t think so,” The vocalist yawns before answering with a rough voice, “Seoul really drained me.”

Joshua smiles, “You know they don’t have a lot of vocalist.”

“Jeonghan hyung is there all the time!” Seungkwan complains vigorously, “And Jihoon hyung too.”

“They are more interested in Jeonghan’s look rather than his vocal ability,” The black haired man leans on his right hand and smirks, “Not that he is complaining.”

Hansol puts the treat and leaning with both hands on the table, “Jihoon hyung is too busy.”

Seungkwan grunts before cutting the cake, “What were you talking about?”

“Who are going to Changsa,” Joshua cringes, “And gossiping about our favorite betting material.”

“Two out of the three vocalists are soon to be dating each other,” The brunette holds up his fork and inspecting the food attached to it, “With you two are also out of question, I guess I’ll get all the girls from now on.”

“That never stop them from trying so hard to date me before tough,” Hansol smirks, “I am really expecting your creative complaints about their honeymoon phase later.”

The vocalist frowns in annoyance but eats anyway, “About that Changsa trip,” Seungkwan runs a hand on his messy brunette mop before pulling down the silverware from his lips, “Seungcheol hyung is looking for you.”

“Me?” Joshua points at himself with his other hand, “Has he decided who will go with me?”

“Not yet,” The vocalist answers between his bites, “I think he want to fight you more about that matter.”

Hansol laughs, “Fight?”

“Don’t worry,” Joshua chuckles and raises from the chair, he holds the blond bartender chin steady and kiss him chastely before leaving the two hosts, “I promise I’ll be back before you fall asleep.”

\-----

“It still amaze me sometimes how comfortable you guys are with public display of affection.”

“Isn’t it fun to make everyone know that you are dating someone so hot like him?”

“So you just want to show Joshua hyung off.”

“He is a really good kisser; I am not going to turn down any of Joshua’s kisses.”

“And that is way too many information about that hyung than what I need to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you but i love subtle dom! Joshua  
> Feedbacks are loved♡


End file.
